


[Podfic] This Ink That Stains (Keeps Me Alive) by Startrecking

by brightnail



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: The day Evgeni found out that his Soulmate liked hockey was probably the best day in his life.





	[Podfic] This Ink That Stains (Keeps Me Alive) by Startrecking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Ink That Stains (Keeps Me Alive)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206719) by [startrecking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrecking/pseuds/startrecking). 



 

 **Title** : This Ink That Stains (Keeps Me Alive)

 **Author** : Startrecking

 **Reader** : Brightnail

 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF

 **Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

 **Rating** : General Audiences

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : The day Evgeni found out that his Soulmate liked hockey was probably the best day in his life.

 **Text** : [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206719)

 **Length** 00:13:31

 **Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3yw91fo92esdg5w/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+This+Ink+That+Stains+%28Keeps+Me+Alive%29+by+Startrecking.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Startrecking for allowing me to record this podfic!


End file.
